And so I Bid Thee
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: And So I bid thee farewell, my Fair Beatrice... till fate allow us to meet again.


**_And So I Bid Thee…_**

..

..

**Original Title: When the Seagulls Cry, Umineko No Naku Koro ni**

**Original Concept by Ryukishi07 and 07th Expansion**

**Written by: wrathie**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: My muse just ordered me to write...<strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Welcome to Rokkenjima_

_And Farewell, My fair thee Beatrice_

_ .._

_..  
><em>

Who truly knew the Endless Golden Witch?

Not I, nor the people around her.

The cruel, mocking and frustrating Golden Witch Beatrice.

But now, I lay her to rest in the grounds of the chapel where she was born.

The end of the journey of the Golden Witch.

The Witch, that had tortured, enslaved and taught me so much.

Why did you have to do it , Beatrice?

Why must you have me go through so many tragedies, so many different horrible ways to die through that grotesque and fascinating story of yours?

..

..

Only with Love, could I tell?

Did you love me then? Did you, through that horrible mocking and confident laughter, have your heart die slowly when I did not get your message.

The message that I should have realized so long ago?

..

..

So farewell, my fair Beatrice…

You did everything you could to teach me the rules of the game, everything I have, I owe to you, Beatrice.

But, in doing so, I have taken everything from you, have I not?

..

..

I reached the Golden Land and the Witch has granted me three wishes. It is the end of my journey.

But in the end, that will mean your end too, Golden Witch… the Witch who will sleep forever in the Golden Land.

..

Everything was said and nothing was said while we were playing your game.

I have no need for Witches, magic does not exist!

..

..

So I was the one who said that, but look, who I am right now.

The one who defended your honor in front of the two witches in that counsel.

Magic, does not exist.

But if it is for you, perhaps I could grant you that tiny bit of magic.

..

..

For my fair thee, Beatrice, you really do need that tiny amount of miracle that magic can provide.

Even if everything is a lie, even if everything can be denied by the Ultimate **Red Truth**, I won't let your story die.

No matter how the rest of the world view your story as, I know that this story is for me, and for me only.

..

..

I will not let anyone else destroy that story that you gave your life to create.

..

..

Earth to dust, dust to dust.

There are too many truths in this world.

Even if the infallible **Red Truth** states that you are gone.

That the Golden Witch of Rokkenjima is gone, I will always have you by my side.

As with every story, there comes a moral, a moral that one must decipher from your last, final dying words.

..

..

_Who are you?_

_.._

_..  
><em>

You shall be whoever you wish to be, my fair thee Beartrice.

..

..

The Ruthless Golden Witch of Rokkenjima?

The story of that fateful day on that island?

The mastermind behind everything that has happened?

A Faithful companion of the one who had finally reached the true answer?

..

..

If there is something that I have learnt from you, my dearest Beatrice…

Is that, you can be anyone of them and perhaps more…

..

..

Amongst the numerous truths, there will be one that you find to be the most fitting of all.

So rest well, Beatrice.

Till next time, we shall move the pieces in the game board that I had protected for you.

..

..

Even if _they _were to tarnish it.

There will be nobody who will be quite the same as you, the Endless Golden Witch, Beatrice.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**Amongst the millions of different fragments in the world.**

**The chessboard shall always be available to us.**

**Even if everything is torn apart, rearranged…**

**The truth is still out there,**

**Distorted, jumbled and ruined as it is.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**It is still the same chessboard.**

**The rules will be the same.**

**The pieces will remain.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**What is different, is who shall be moving the pieces.**

**So as how_ Miracle_ has _dictated _to us…**

**So as how _Certainty _has _confirmed_ for us…**

** ..**

**..  
><strong>

**The World gave us Three truths.**

**The Harsh and Unforgiving Red Truth.**

**The Complex and Unpredictable Blue Truth.**

**So what about the last truth?**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**One cannot deny the Red truth,**

**One cannot neglect the Blue truth.**

**One cannot exist without the other.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**Without the definite Red Truth, there is no need for the Blue to reject it.**

**But without the uncertainty of the Blue, there is no need for the Red to prove it.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**Even if the Red truth has been declared,**

**The Blue can reverse the Judgment.**

**Even if the Blue Truth satisfies the Ending,**

**The Red can be used to smash it.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**So what about the Last Truth?**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**The Last Truth,**

**The Golden Truth of Hope,**

**What is left in Pandora's Box can never be totally ignored.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**Even if it is bound by the story,**

**Even if it may never be seen again…**

**Even if it will never be used to create the ending that you desire.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**What Pandora left us in her box,**

**Is the true Golden Truth.**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**So feast well, my dear kitties.**

**Enjoy the feast to the fullest while you can.**

**Even the definite Red Truth can be defied.**

**Even the complex Blue truth can be proven wrong.**

** ..**

**..  
><strong>

**So let us find the right truth,**

**The one truth amongst the millions of truths out there,**

**That will allow us to meet again…**

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**One More time,**

**My dearest Beatrice.**

** ..**

**..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> ..<strong>

**..  
><strong>

_Even if everyone else do not forgive you,_

_I will forgive you._

_..  
><em>

_Even if everything else do not accept you,_

_I will accept you._

_ .._

_Even if the World denies you,_

_I will welcome you._

_..  
><em>

_So won't you tell me,_

_What should I do, to be forgiven, to be accepted, to be welcomed by you…_

_ .._

_..  
><em>

_Witch of Miracles Bernkastel?_

* * *

><p><em> ..<em>

_..  
><em>

_Perhaps what we truly need,_

_Is not world where everything is perfect._

_Where one can have everything that they desires._

_.._

_..  
><em>

_Perhaps what I need…_

_Is not forgiveness, or to be accepted nor to be welcomed._

_ .._

_..  
><em>

_What I need, is the courage to embrace the past.  
>Hope is the only thing that I am granted with.<em>

_.._

_..  
><em>

_Stronger than miracles_

_Better than certainty._

_So let me embrace it with all my strength._

_.._

_..  
><em>

_Even if it is naïve._

_Even if it will be denied._

_ .._

_..  
><em>

_Just allow me, the time and luxury, to dream a while longer._

_Of the World that have the Best Possible Ending._

_.._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Still waiting for Witch Hunt for the latest installment.<strong>

**Please, do not include Spoilers anywhere!  
><strong>


End file.
